Leo's Redemption: A Chasing Life Fanfic
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Based on the trailer for Guess Who's Coming To Donate. April is scared of the upcoming bone marrow transplant. Leo wants to comfort her, but April is mad at him for saying he doesn't want to be friends earlier. How far will Leo go to get April to let him comfort her?


Leo's Redemption: A Chasing Life Fanfic

Plot: If Natalie agrees to do the bone marrow transplant. April gets really scared of the fact that she could possibly die from the transplant. Leo wants to comfort her, but April is mad at him for saying he doesn't want to be friends. Will April forgive Leo and let him comfort her? {Based on the trailer for Guess Who's Coming To Donate.}

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Chasing Life.

"I'll do it," Natalie said.

"You will?!" April asked excitedly.

April found herself hugging Natalie.

"Now April," Dr. Hamburg said, "we need to talk about the risks."

Later that day, Leo was in his wheelchair rolling down to the cafeteria. He passed by a hallway to see April. He stopped.

"April," Leo said, "I thought I told you I don't feel like being friends."

April looked at Leo with tears in her eyes.

"Seriously?" Leo asked. "It's not like you don't have friends. Don't you have that one Austrailan friend?"

"Shut up you jerk!" April sobbed. "This isn't even about you! I just found a bone marrow match."

"And you're crying?" Leo asked.

"I'm scared that I have a huge chance of dying," April sobbed.

"Oh," Leo said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Seriously?!" April screamed. "First you're rude to me and tell me that you don't want to be friends, and now you want to talk about feeling?! Goodbye Leo!"

April walked off angrily, leaving Leo feeling guilty.

Later that day, April and Beth were at their favorite outside cafe.

"You did the right thing," Beth said. "The man was rude to you. He can't just be a jerk and then expect you to be nice to him. You deserve better. Now let's talk about the transplant."

"I mean I knew there was a huge chance I could die," April said, "but when Dr. Hamburg told me the statistics, I got really scared."

"Why can't there just be no risk?" Beth asked. April's phone rang.

"Oh just great," April said, "it's you know who."

"Tell him what's up," Beth said.

"Okay," April said.

April answered her phone, "Go to hell Leo!"

April hung up her phone and Beth's mouth dropped open.

"Did I really just say that?" April asked.

"Yes you did," Beth said. April and Beth began laughing.

Back at the hospital at the same time, Leo held his phone, and tears began falling from his eyes.

Later that night, April and Beth were sitting on April's couch watching TV. The phone began to rang, as Brenna walked by.

"Will you get that?" April asked.

"But you're right by it," Brenna said.

April sarcastically reached for the phone, "Can't reach!"

"I see leukemia didn't effect you being sarcastic," Brenna said.

Brenna picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hello Brenna," Leo said disguising his voice, "this is your grandfather."

"Hello Grandpa," Brenna said, "why do you sound like that?"

"I have a cold," Leo said.

"Oh," Brenna said, "a cold. Feel better Grandpa."

"May I speak to April?" Leo asked.

"Sure Grandpa," Brenna said.

Brenna handed the phone to April, "Here April, Leo wants to talk to you."

"Stop calling me Leo!" April yelled into the phone.

"Leo?" Leo said. "Who's this Leo? This is your grandfather."

"What's your first name?" April asked.

"Uh, Billy Bob," Leo said.

"Goodbye Leo," April said.

"No don't!" Leo said in his normal voice.

April hung up.

"What a creep," Beth said.

Later that night, Leo was laying down in his hospital bed. Dr. Hamburg came into the room.

"My shift ends in 5 minutes," Dr. Hamburg said, "but I just wanted to check on you."

"Thank you," Leo said.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Hamburg asked.

"April won't talk to me," Leo said. "I was really rude to her. I screwed up."

"She'll get over it," Dr. Hamburg assured him.

"Will you call April and tell her I've gone back into a coma?" Leo asked.

"That's a terrible thing to do," Dr. Hamburg said. "You get some sleep."

Dr. Hamburg walked out and Leo got out his phone and activated a voice changer app.

He dialed April's number.

"Hello," April said when she answered the phone.

"Is this April Carver?" Leo said.

"Yes," April replied.

"This is Dr. Solemon, Leo Hendrie's nighttime doctor," Leo said.

"Leo's heart rate is dropping fast. He keeps saying he wants you."

"Oh my god!" April screamed.

April hung up the phone and looked at Beth.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"Leo's heart rate is dropping!" April said freaking out.

"Mom! I'm borrowing your car!"

April sped to the hospital, where she ran into Leo's room to find Leo reading a magazine.

"It took you exactly 7 minutes and 45 seconds to get here," Leo said. "Impressive."

"You asshole!" April yelled. "I was really scared!"

"You wouldn't talk to me on the phone," Leo said. "This was the only way I could talk to you."

"I'm about to take both of those black socks off your feet and strangle you with them!" April yelled.

"Viloent are we?" Leo asked. "I just want to talk to you. I know you're scared."

"I'm terrified," April said. "But you were a jerk to me! Then you go and scare me to death!"

"I'm sorry," Leo said.

Leo held out his hand and April walked over and held it.

"I don't want to die," April sobbed.

"I know," Leo said softly.

Leo kissed April's hand.

The next morning, April arrived home. Emma was waiting for her.

"Are you just getting here?" Emma asked.

"Hi Grandma," April said. "I spent the night with Leo."

"How is he?" Emma asked. "Brenna told me his heart rate was dropping."

"It wasn't," April said, "he just wanted me to come to the hospital."

"Things men do," Emma said.

"Yeah," April said.

"How are you feeling about the transplant?" Emma asked.

"I'm still very scared," April said, "but life's about taking risks. I've got to get ready for work."

April walked upstairs and her phone rang.

"Hi Leo," April said as she answered.

The End


End file.
